Stupid Law
by Thr girlzzzz
Summary: What happens when 11 new kids are thrown into Hogwarts? DRAMA OF COURSE! What happens when the Minestry passes a new law that involves 8 of the new kids? more drama! T for saftey. the gern is western because... well we got bored


**Heeeeyyy! This is based on a dream that our guy friend Chris had. It's kinda creepy but we laughed so we are writing it. Grace, Ashlynn and Audrina only! It takes place in 7****th**** year! We know that they way Voldemort died is stupid but it was the first thing that came to mind so we wrote it! **

**Disclaimer: we are not JK Rowling. **

Harry's POV

Ah! Another new year. And nothing to worry about now because Voldemort is gone! Thank Merlin for Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Voldemort had kidnapped them and they way they gossiped had driven him to suicide. So here I was sitting with Ron and Hermione just relaxing as the first years were being sorted. Once Tiffney Freeman was sorted the feast began. "Now! We have 11 new kids that will be joining us this year! Please welcome our new American students!" Professor Dumbledore cried. As he finished the doors opened and three girls about 17 walked in arm in arm. The girl closest to me was rather beautiful, just like the other two girls, but in a different way. Her light red hair glistened in the light while her soft curls bounced with each step. Her wide hazel eyes were covered by rectangular purple glasses. She was the shortest out of all the girls. Next to her was a fairly tall Asian girl. Her black hair had red highlights and it was very shiny. Her eyes were a light, soft brown and was by far the most confident girl in the room. After her followed a petite girl with silvery blonde hair and was defiantly part Veela. Her blue eyes sparkled in curiosity as she continued walking with her friends. All of the guys in the room only had eyes for her, seeing as she was a Veela, but she only had her eyes on the sorting had. After the three beautiful girls followed three guys who were about 17 also. They all were tall and muscular. The tallest out of the three was the most muscular. He had curly blonde hair that shone in the light and piercing blue eyes. The next tallest was the skinniest. He had scrawny arms and long legs. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his chocolate brown eyes. The shortest had long brown hair, to about his shoulders, and many freckles. His hazel eyes looked droopy. After them followed 5 younger kids, the oldest being probably 16 and the two youngest who looked to be twins 12. It appeared all of the younger kids were related to the older Veela girl because they were all Veela. Professor McGonagall said, "We will go in alphabetical order. Ashlynn Brown, 7th year!" The girl with the light red hair floated up to the hat. She sat down with a pearly white smile as the hat was placed on her head. After about a minute or two it yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" She walked to the cheering table and sat near Michael Connors, who looked pleased with himself. "Ryan Ingle, 7th year!" The tallest guy walked up to the hat and was instantly a, "RAVENCLAW!" "Audrina Lancaster, 7th year!" The Veela girl skipped up to the hat and sat. All of the guys in the room watched and hoped that she would end up in his house. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. I glanced over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was standing and cheering along with all the other Slytherin males. She slipped into a seat in between Draco and Blaise Zambini. Draco said something and Audrina giggled. "Blaine Lancaster, 6th year!" Audrina's obvious little brother walked up to the hat. Blaine was instantly a, "GRYFFINDOR!" he ran over to our table and sat across from me. I smiled at the boy and he returned the smile. "Brooke Lancaster, 2nd year!" The girl twin walked slowly up to the hat and waited. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. She ran down and sat next to Ashlynn Brown. "Dylan Lancaster-West, 6th year!" A Veela boy, probably Audrina's cousin or something, walked up to the hat. His Veelaness was less noticeable than all of the other's. Instead of having slivery blonde hair he had messy black hair, almost like mine. "SLYTHERIN!" he walked down to the Slytherin table and sat across from his cousin. "Nicholas Lancaster, 2nd year!" The boy twin, who was slightly taller than his twin sister sat down and was almost instantly a "GRYFFINDOR!" He joined his older brother at the table and a smile never left his face. "Tadd Lancaster, 4th year!" A tall, slim boy walked nervously up to the hat. He was obviously Veela, like his brothers and sisters, but instead of the fair, clear skin they had he had tanned, freckled skin. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and he joined his beaming older sister and cousin at the Slytherin table. "Grace Mayeda, 7th year!" The confident Asian girl walked up to the hat. Within seconds she was a, "RAVENCLAW!" She walked down to the table and shoved in next to Ashlynn and Brooke Lynch. "Christopher Moore, 7th year!" The boy with shaggy blonde hair walked up to the hat and sat. After about 5 minutes he was a, "GRYFFINDOR!" He slipped in between Blaine and Nicholas Lynch giving them both high 5's and he reached across to shake my hand. I returned it and shook his hand. It was larger than mine by a lot. "Ryan Ross, 7th year!" The last one standing walked up to the hat and was quickly a, "SLYTHERIN!" If you looked over at the Slytherin table right now everyone would be cheering, except for Audrina. She was frowning slightly. I wondered why. "Students I would like you to all welcome our new students and be kind and understanding towards them. You all are dismissed, except for the 6th and 7th years. I would like you all to stay." Professor Dumbledore announced. Blaine and Audrina exchanged worried glances across the Hall. As all the other students left the Great Hall only Professor Dumbledore, the four heads of house, and Hagrid remained. "You are all probably wondering why you are here." Professor McGonagall said over all the little muttering going on. "You are all here because the wizarding world needs you all for something." Little Professor Flitwick said. This sparked interest in many of the complaining students. "As you know due to recent situations the wizarding population has greatly decreased." Snape said emotionlessly. Sometimes I think he is emo. "As some of you may know, a Marriage Law has been passed. It states that all Hogwarts 6th and 7th years will be parried up, engaged, and expected to produce a child by next June." Dumbledore said. Many students yelled. Blaine who sat across from me looked over at his sister who was frozen in shock. I looked over to Ashlynn and Grace who looked royally pissed off. Christopher Moore looked over at Grace and then looked fairly annoyed. But all of the new students still in the room looked over at Audrina who was still frozen. Dylan grabbed her hand. I could tell all of the new students hated this idea. What a nice way of saying welcome to Hogwarts. "Tomorrow morning you will all skip your first lesson and take a test." Professor Sprout said calmly. "This test will tell you who you will be set up with. They will not be in your own house." Hagrid informed us. At this several students groaned.

Draco's POV

Why can't they be in our house? I wanted to scream. But I wanted to know why Audrina and the other new kids were so freaked out by this. As soon as Dumbledore said child her hand flew to her flat perfect stomach. Her other hand on top of the table started shaking and her cousin or whatever he was; Dylan grabbed it and squeezed it. "Relax Aunt Audrey." He said. Aunt? What the heck? No way she has a brother or sister old enough to have a kid a year younger than us. Whatever. But one thing I am sure it that I have to get either Ashlynn Brown or Grace Mayeda. They would produce the best Malfoy heir. But I don't know their blood status. I leaned over to Audrina. "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded numbly. "Ok. Not that it matters or anything, but what are you and your friends blood status?" "My brothers and sisters and I are purebloods except for half Veela but that doesn't count. Grace is actually adopted but her adoptive parents are purebloods so that's what we assume she is. Ashlynn is a half-blood. Her mom is a witch and her dad is a muggle. Ryan Ingle is a pureblood. Ryan Ross is a half-blood. Chris Moore is a muggle born. And Dylan here is my nephew and he's a half-blood." She told me. I nodded. My plan wouldn't work. "Now of to bed with all of you! And don't get to comfy in your dorms. Tomorrow after you are all paired up you will be moving into dorms with your future spouse." Dumbledore said. We all stood to leave. "Come on Dylan, Audrina I'll show you two to the Slytherin common room." Blaise said. "Oh Merlin! Dylan you know what I just realized?" Audrina squeaked. "What?" Dylan asked. He looked almost nervous about the answer. "I'm going to be a great aunt! Karina is going to be a grandmother! Mom is going to be a great grandmother! Olivia will be an aunt and Andrew will be an uncle!" She exclaimed. I'm not sure who Olivia and Andrew are but I'm going to guess that they are too young to be an aunt and an uncle. "I think you, Grace, Ash, Chris, Ryan, and Ryan need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about some situations." Dylan said. "Oh right! I gotta go! Thanks for offering to help though Blaise!" She said hugging Blaise. He turned pink and blushed. "Thanks Draco!" She told me, "Bye Dill!" She said hugging her nephew. "Bye Aunt Audrey." He said as she ran back towards the Great Hall. Once she was gone Dylan rounded on Blaise. "Look I know I'm going to sound way too over protective right now but back off you two. The last thing she needs in her life is another guy who will flake out on her." He said. You could see his blue eyes getting a red tint in them. "What do you mean?" Blaise asked looking thoroughly confused. "I can't say too much. But a guy flaked out on her when she really needed him and he just left. Then he showed up when he decided he wanted something and she let him back into her life. So I don't want my aunt to be as confused and upset as she was then." He said seriously. "Why does it even matter? We only have one night until we're all getting engaged?" I asked. "A lot can happen in one night." He said darkly glaring at Blaise and I. We all silently walked into the common room. "I'm going to find Tadd." Dylan announced and left us. Once he was out of hearing range Blaise decided, "Audrina had a kid." "No way." I said. She seemed so sweet and innocent. "Would you like to bet?" He asked with a mischief's glint in his eye. "Of course." I told him confidently. "How much? The usual?" He asked. "10 galleons and gloating rights forever." I said. "Deal!" He automatically agreed and we shook hands. Hahaha! Easy money _and_ gloating rights! We walked up to our dorm knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.

Ron's POV

Most of the new kids seemed pretty cool, except for the ones in Slytherin. As we arrived in the common room I ran into the boy twin, "Sorry." I muttered to him. "It's ok. I'm Nick." He said sticking out his hand. "Ron. How old are you?" I asked shaking his hand. "I'm 12. But I act more mature unlike my twin sister," He said with a cheeky grin, "I've got 5 nieces and nephews." "Really? How old is your oldest brother or sister?" I asked amazed. "Well Frankie is 35, but Karina has Dylan who is 16 and she is 31. Then Avery who is 28 and having a baby in a month. Next Hunter who is 24 and engaged, then Missy who is 20, after her Ryan who is 18 almost 19, then Audrina who we call Audrey is a 7th year Slytherin, Audrey has a twin sister Nicole who is super smart and graduated last year with Ryan, then Blaine who is a 6th year here, next Tadd who is a 4th year in Slytherin with Audrey and then my twin sister Brooke and I." He told me. I quickly counted in my head. "You have 11 brothers and sisters?" I asked astounded that was 4 more than I had! "Yea but Avery and Hunter are adopted." Nick told me. "Cool. It's late and I'm tired. I got a long day tomorrow. See you." I said waving at him. "See you." He said walking up to the 6th year's room. "Weasley!" A slim blonde boy said running after me. "Yea?" I asked tiredly. All I knew was that this was one of the new kids. "Hey I'm Chris Moore." He said sticking out his hand. "Ron." I said shaking his hand. "Look, it's a possibility that you're going to end up getting either Grace Mayeda, Ashlynn Brown, or Audrey Lancaster tomorrow. If you do get any of them please tell Ryan Ingle, Ryan Ross and I quickly. Please." He asked me. "Yea but why?" I asked. "It's a personal reason. We've all known each other since we were 10 and are really close; we've been there for each other at the toughest points of our lives." He said. "That's deep." I told him walking into our room. "Not really," He shrugged, "Just the truth." He walked over to his bed in between Seamus and Neville. He said down, pulled out his wallet and looked at something. Seamus and Dean looked over his shoulder, "Why do you have a picture of you, your friends, and a bunch of kids in your wallet?" Dean asked as Chris snapped his wallet shut. "No reason." He responded putting his wallet back in his back pocket. "So tell us about your very good looking friends." Seamus said smiling. Chris smiled at his too. "Grace is the most relaxed person you will ever meet but if she gets mad, she is mad. Has a very low tolerance for pain." He began smiling slightly at the last part. "What about the girl with the curly hair? She's hot." Dean said only to be hit upside the head by Harry. "Ashlynn. She's one of the most hyper, upbeat people I know. She's very smart and thoughtful. She doesn't think before she acts though. She can hold a grudge for as long as she wants. Trust me. We used to date." He said his smile growing. "What about the Veela? She's hot!" Seamus said this time and he, just like Dean, was hit upside the head by Harry. "Audrina, but everyone just calls her Audrey. She's one of the bravest people I know. She will never ever show weakness, which I personally think is just her being proud. She's funny and if you insult her, her family, or her friends she will turn vicious. Don't make her angry! Just like any Veela she'll turn mostly red, grow wings, and practically rip you to shreds." He said smiling more. "Are you all close?" Neville asked. "Very. We've never spent more than 3 weeks apart." Chris replied. "Knock, knock." Someone said from outside the room. Neville walked over and opened up the door. There stood a girl; she was about 15 and looked very nervous. "Yes?" Neville asked very kindly. "Um, hi. My name is Claire Roberts and my roommate, Romilda Vane asked me to come up here." She said her voice shaking a little bit. "Oh I'm guessing that she sent you here for Harry?" Neville said. Claire nodded. "Harry, there's a girl here for you!" Neville said walking back into the room revealing Claire at the door. "Hi." Harry said to the little girl. "Uh, Romilda Vane told me to tell you that she heard about all the 6th and 7th years having to marry and she thinks that it is utter rubbish. She said that if you ever need any one to comfort you that she's always free for you." She rushed out not taking one breath. "It was painful to watch you say that all in one breath." Harry informed her. "Right then. Well I'm going to be going." She said hastily running away. Harry chuckled. "Romilda Vane is insane." He informed us. We all laughed, you think Lavender and Parvati would be famous now but I guess not. "Whatever. I'm tired." Dean said crawling into his bed and closing the hangings. "Long day tomorrow you know?" Seamus said following suit. "Oh Merlin. I'm going to sleep praying that someone will kill me so I won't have to get married to a total stranger!" Neville said copying Dean and Seamus but muttering a quick, "Night." Before passing out. "Yea it's almost midnight." Harry said. "Lord I hope I don't get a Slytherin tomorrow." I said crawling into my bunk. "Night guys." Chris said going to sleep too. No one said it but everyone knew that tomorrow would either be the worst or best day of their life.

**Weeelllll? What do you think? How did we do? Chapter 2 will be out soon! **


End file.
